Madame le maire
by mysticroyalty
Summary: Ayant des problèmes avec la justice, Emma décide de fuir New York. Après avoir roulé des heures, épuisée elle décide de s'arrêter, elle découvre une petite ville cachée par les arbres, elle va donc décider d’y rester le temps de trouver une destination fixe, c’est alors qu’elle croise la redoutée et sexy Regina Mills ce qui l'incitera à rester plus longtemps que prévu…{Swanqueen}
1. chapter 1

Emma fouillait son immeuble de fond en comble, la police étant à quelques minutes de chez elle, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

'Neal est un bel enfoiré' vociféra sa conscience.

Après avoir pris quelques affaires vite fait, elle se décidait enfin à quitter les lieux et elle en était certaine, jamais elle ne remettrai les pieds ici.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son ancien apparemment qui lui rappelait tellement de choses…

Son regard vacilla sur l'attrape rêve qui était accroché à la fenêtre, qui comme ses rêves allait disparaître de sa vie pour toujours.

Le temps d'une minute elle resta là, hypnotisée par ce fichu souvenir mais décidée à bel et bien tourner la page, elle détourna les talons pour de bon.

C'est alors qu'elle fut prise d'une crise de panique : la police était la, juste à l'entree, l'attendant impatiemment apparemment.

Les bruits de sirènes résonnait dans sa tête.

Ne sachant que faire, elle décida de prendre la cage d'escalier qui menait dehors, puis dans un élan qui en disait long sur ses intentions, elle rentra à toute vitesse dans sa voiture jaune, prête à tout pour s'en sortir.

C'est alors qu'elle démarra sous le regard incrédule des policiers qui se mirent à sa poursuite.

Une énorme course poursuite sans merci commença, Emma s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, de nombreuses fois elle avait enfreint le code de la route puis avait failli écraser une vielle dame, mais elle ne voulait pas aller en taule pour un crime qu'elle n'avait même pas commis, certes elle était complice mais ce n'était pas elle après qui avait volé ces montres après tout!

Après de longues minutes, la jolie blonde réussi enfin à semer la police, après tant d'efforts pour y arriver.

ça y est Emma, tu es libre' pensa la jeune femme qui sourit rien qu'en pensant à sa future vie.

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'Emma était partie et la faim commençait à arriver, suivie de la fatigue qui réclamait satisfaction.

Mais la blonde n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se repose dans un endroit où on ne pourrai pas la retrouver pendant un long moment.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle continua de rouler pendant une heure malgré la fatigue et la faim.

Une heure après, à bout de force, Emma s'arrêta sur le bord de la route.

Ses paupières tombaient toute seules, mais par chance, quelque chose l'éblouie l'obligeant à regarder ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un panneau "bienvenue à Storybrooke" qui était éclairé par un lampadaire qui l'éblouissait.

C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de Storybrooke.

Elle attrapa une vieille carte qui traînait sur la plage arrière de sa voiture.

Elle avait déjà chercher une destination dans le Maine mais toutes les cartes n'avaient jamais révélé que Storybrooke existait ce qui était un alibi parfait pour rester quelques jours. Sans plus hésiter un instant la jeune femme fonça, prête à affronter son destin!

Après avoir traversé la frontière de la ville, Emma en observait chaque recoin.

Elle n'avait jamais vue une ville aussi déserte que celle ci mais ça devait être le contrast entre New York et cette minuscule ville.

Dans un moment de pure joie, Emma arrêta enfin sa voiture juste en face d'un petit restaurant du nom de "Grany"

La jeune blonde était affamée et elle allait pouvoir manger à sa faim étant donné qu'elle possédait les montres volées avec lesquelles elle comptait finalement faire fortune.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute elle courut de manière exagérée vers le restaurant.

Elle fit la connaissance de grany et Ruby, les serveuses du restaurant/ bar qui étaient d'une énorme gentillesse avec elle, lui proposant même de rester quelques nuit dans leur hôtel.

Bon, il fallait dire qu'Emma avait légèrement faussé l'histoire, appuyer sur la corde sensible des gens était quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent, et ce depuis qu'elle était une adolescente qui devait compter que sur elle même.

C'est donc sans aucun regret qu'Emma rentra dans sa chambre d'hotel, le ventre rassasié et elle sourire au lèvre.

Qu'elle roublarde pouvait elle être des fois!

Mais c'était décidé, demain matin elle reprendrais la route pour Tallahassee, lieu auquel elle était sensé se rendre avec Neal…

Avec ou sans lui cela restait son objectif, de toute manière c'est elle qui avait pointé la destination, c'était donc SA destination!

En vérité la jeune femme n'avait pas de but précis dans la vie, orpheline dès son plus jeune âge, sans aucun ami ni repère de vie, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'objectif et en fixer un lui permettait d'oublier toute la souffrance qui s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Ce qui était le cas car Neal venait d'une certaine manière de l'abandonner…

C'est sur ces pensées négatives que la blonde se mit à pleurer et s'endormit dans ses sanglots.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se leva de bonheur, de sorte à pouvoir quitter l'hôtel comme une voleuse de sorte à ce que personne ne la retienne, ce qui marcha.

La jeune femme sortit donc de l'hôtel, s'apprêta à monter dans sa voiture mais une voix qui l'interpellait l'en empêcha.

-Mademoiselle?

Emma se retourna, honteuse, pensant que c'était Grany ou Ruby qui l'avait découverte en flagrant délit.

Elle imaginait déjà le scénario ; il fallait une fois de plus qu'elle s'enfuie!

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'etait pas Grany ni Ruby mais une ensorcelante jeune femme brune qui affichait un regard hautain.

Elle était vêtue de noir et portait des gants rouge qui lui allait à merveille.

-Vous venez d'arriver en ville? Reprit la jeune femme de plus belle à la voix légèrement grave qui avait le don d'hypnotiser Emma.

-Oui, je suis arrivée hier soir, réussi à dire Emma avec difficulté.

Cette mystérieuse femme avait un

"je ne sais quoi" qui aurait pu faire défaillir n'importe qui.

-Vous comptez rester? Demanda de plus belle la brune, baissant inconsciemment son regard sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-Oui quelques jours, répondit Emma du tac au tac se surprenant elle même.

-Bon séjour dans ce cas, salua la jeune femme en tendant sa main à Emma en signe de bienvenue, Regina Mills je suis le maire de la ville.

-Emma Swan, dit Emma croyance avoir reçu un électrochoc au contact de la main de la brune avec alla sienne.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Emma, reprit Regina en insistant bien sur son prénom comme si cela signifiait quelque chose.

Puis Regina repartit, laissant Emma sans mots.

Cette femme était...hors du commun.

Pour une raison inconnue Emma voulait mieux et allait se débrouiller pour la connaître mieux.

"Nouvel objectif avant Tallahassee"


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier ceux qui ont commenté sur mon premier chapitre, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et ça m'a également encouragée pour la suite!** **J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre mais je voulais que cette histoire est un minimum de vues avant de continuer, même si au final je ne sais même pas si c'est possible de voir les vues xD** **J'aimerais également ajouter que j'ai noté cette histoire comme un OS tout simplement parce que je ne connais rien à cette plateforme, j'ai donc du me tromper dans les réglages!** **Sur ce bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je me mets tout de suite à écrire la suite!**

 _« Nouvel objectif avant Tallahassee »_

Emma avait donc décidé de rester quelques jours à Storybrooke. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec Régina qui n'avait pas daigné se montrer pour le plus grand désespoir d'Emma. Cette dernière passait son temps au bar de Granny dans l'espoir que la belle mairesse se pointe, sans succès. C'était assez dingue comme même. Il avait suffit de quelques secondes en la compagnie de la brune pour qu'Emma devinenne obsédée. Oui, obsédée, c'était le mot. Il ne s'était pas passé un instant sans qu'elle ne pense à elle depuis. Si c'était cela que provoquait un coup de foudre, elle était sûre d'en être victime. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée être attirée par une femme...Il y a quelques jours de cela, après avoir été trahie par son ex petit ami, Emma avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours. Neal était l'une des rares raisons pour lesquelles elle continuait de se battre, mais à nouveau on avait décidé de la laisser tomber, une fois de plus son monde s'écroulait et personne n'était là pour l'épauler. À nouveau toutes les émotions qu'elle avait réussi à refouler refirent surface, la souffrance et la lassitude de la vie, un éternel chagrin qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quité. Il ne restait plus que la souffrance mais par chance, elle avait décidé de laisser ses idées sombres de côté et de continuer à se battre, à fuir en revanche. Puis Régina avait fait son appartition, et toutes ses idées sombres et déprimantes l'avait soudainement quitté, une raison de se lever le matin, de se battre, une raison se rester. La blonde fut tirée de ses pensées quand un bruit de cloche retentit, suivit de bruits de pas, indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Son coeur se mit à accélérer, imaginant la parfaite silhouette de Régina, ses yeux de velours couleur chocolat et son sourire qui pourrait faire défaillir nimporte qui. Elle se retourna de sur sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres qui partit immédiatement quand elle se rendit compte que se n'était pas Régina, mais un jeune homme barbu, qui, il fallait avouer, était doté d'un charme évident, âgé d'une trentaine d'années même pas, vêtu d'un uniforme qui laissait supposer qu'il était en service. Sans prêter attention à Emma qui le maudissait en se disant que ça aurait pu être la belle brune, il prit place au bar à côté de la blonde. Ce dernier adressa un sourir amical à Ruby qui venait le servir.

-Salut Graham, salua Ruby. Je te sers deux trois verres, taquina la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas le temps je ne suis pas en pause, indiqua le jeune homme visiblement stressé.

-Ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

-Je regrette, c'est confidentiel. Régina et moi travaillons sur un dossier important, on est pas sortit de l'auberge, dit Graham d'un ton insatisfait.

À l'entente du prénom Régina, Emma qui n'avait fait qu'écouter vagement la conversation, releva subitement la tête de son verre, comme si on l'avait foudoyé, captivant l'attention du Shérif.

-Graham je suis ton amie je comprends que ce soit confidentiel mais dit moi au moins que ce n'est pas dangereux.

-Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes Rub, mais si c'est confidentiel c'est justement pour inquiéter personne. On manque de Shérifs, je commence à fatiguer. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on recrute.

-Non, le problème Graham, c'est que ton attirance pour Régina doit avoir ses limites! Tu vois pas qu'elle te manipule? Vociféra la jeune femme, énervée.

-Écoute Rub, t'es une super amie mais je commence à croire que tu es jalouse. Que ça te plaise ou non, je suis amoureux d'elle et crois ce que tu veux mais elle aussi elle m'aime.

-Tu sais ce que je crois? C'est que votre soit disant histoire de dossier est fausse! Et si tu veux mon avis, je pense que...

-Oui tu as raison, je pense qu'on devrait terminer cette disscussion ailleurs, vociféra Graham, hors de lui suite aux propos accusateurs de Ruby. Dîtes vous écoutez souvent les disscussions des gens vous? Demanda le jeune homme à Emma qui sursauta face au ton qu'il employait.

-Seulement si ça en vaut la peine, répliqua la blonde. Si je peux me permettre, vous avez parlé d'un recrutement tout à l'heure, et il se trouve que je suis intéréssée, alors je me suis permis d'écouter.

-Vous êtes vraiment intérésée? Demanda Graham visiblement étonné.

En guise de réponse, Emma hocha seulement la tête de haut en bas, affichant une expression sérieuse.

-Bon dans ce cas je vais parler à la mairesse. Merde c'est déjà l'heure, il faut que j'y aille, signala le jeune homme, remmetant en place son uniforme, tout en se relevant.

-Attendez! Vous..vous pourriez peut être me montrer votre lieu de travail pour que je fasse du repérage, dit Emma ayant bien sur en arrière pensée l'opportunité de voir Régina. C'est que...je viens d'arriver en ville et je ne connais pas très bien les lieux, insista Emma.

-Oh..heum...oui bien sûr. Régina est là bàs, on travaille sur un dossier en ce moment, je pourrai vous la présenter par la même occasion, proposa le jeune homme, insistant bien sur le prénom Régina en regardant Ruby.

Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait enfin revoir _sa_ brune. Deux jours qu'elle attendait ce moment, deux longs jours d'ennuis pendant lesquels elle n'avait pas céssé de penser à elle. Le fait que Graham avait lui aussi un faible pour Régina n'allait pas aranger les choses, et le fait qu'il avait dit que la brune avait des sentiments pour lui n'avait fait qu'amplifié le regard méprisant d'Emma.

Emma et Graham quittèrent le bar, dans les secondes qui suivirent, mettant fin à cette discussion interessante aux yeux d'Emma. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, Graham répliqua:

-Oh et avant toutes choses, j'aimerais juste vous prévenir que Régina à sa manière d'être bien à elle, elle peut être d'une extrême gentilesse, mais elle ose aussi faire des remarques blessantes quand il le faut et elle est souvent imprévisible alors ne soyez pas trop étonnée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus, se moqua Emma gentiment.

Les deux individus montèrent les escalier et arrivèrent aux bureau. C'était un lieu très convivial, Graham divulgua quelques mots inaudibles pour Emma qui était trop concentrée à chercher la mystérieuse brune de vue. C'est alors qu'elle l'apperçut, assise sur un bureau, mettant en évidence de fins collants noirs, un stylo dans la bouche, une pile de papier dans la main gauche. Si elle n'avait pas de cage toracique, son coeur aurait été décroché de sz poitrine, elle en était certaine.

-Ha, Régina vous êtes là, répliqua Graham, s'avançant vers la brune, qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. J'aimerais vous présenter cette jeune femme qui est intéréssée pour être Shérif.

La blonde avança vers eux, fixant toujours Régina qui releva enfin la tête, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, 'lui donnant un air tellement sexy à ce moment la' pensait Emma, la tête surrement encore dans ses papiers.

-Vous en pensez quoi?

Régina prit un petit moment pour se déconnecter des pensées de ses documents et remarqua enfin Emma qui rougit instentanément quand elle croisa son regard.

-Miss Swan quel plaisir de vous revoir, remarqua Régina, lui adressant un regard prédateur.

Graham se gratta nerveusement la gorge. Avait il rêvé ou Régina adressait un regard qui se voulait plus que prédateur à Emma? Ruby devait avoir raison, son attirance pour Régina lui faisait tellement perdre pied qu'il en devenait paranoïaque.

-Alors qu'en dites vous? S'impatienta Graham.

-Eh bien cela dépend. Avez vous déjà expérimenté un métier de ce genre miss Swan?

-Oui bien évidemment je sais à quoi m'attendre, menti encore une fois Emma.

-Qu'avez vous exercé, demanda Régina, curieuse.

-Eh bien..j..j'ai été vigile pour un specctacle d'enfant!

Régina étouffa un petit rire et baissa la tête, visiblement amusée par le comportement enfantin d'Emma, il était évident qu'elle venait d'inventer cette histoire de toute pièce. Régina releva la tête et déclara:

-Permettez moi de vous contredire, mais être Shérif c'est bien plus que du repérage d'enfant, répliqua Régina mit amusée mit sérieuse. Mais étant donné que nous manquons sérieusement de Shérifs, vous êtes engagée.

-C'est vrai?! Dirent Graham et Emma en même temps.

-Oui c'est vrai. Bon il ne faut pas se voiler la face, il va falloir vous former!

La futute Shérif adressa un sourire sincère à Régina qui lui rendit. À nouveau elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle avait su: elle ferait tout pour la connaître, comme si ça lui était vital, il y avait une sorte de connexion entre les jeunes femmes, quelque chose d'inexpliquable, mais dès qu'elles s'étaient vues elle s'étaient plu aussi étonnant que surprenant pour Régina, qui était une femme qui ne donnait pas son coeur à nimporte qui. C'est à cet instant précis que la brune aurait du savoir, qu'elle aurait du dire non tout de suite à Emma parce qu'elle savait que si elle passait plus de temps avec elle, elle pourrait tomber amoureuse et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'elle déciderai de ne pas s'ouvrir à elle et de rester neutre.

 **Voilà voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai déja une suite prévue mais j'ai préféré arrêter parce que je ne suis pas vraiment fière de la suite donc je préfère la rectifier, je ne suis pas non plus fière de ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit dans la précipitation mais j'ai voulu publier parce que je m'en veux de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que ça ne vas pas empiétrer sur la suite de l'histoire xD**

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je me mets tout de suite à écrire le prochain chapitre**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour,** **Me revoilà enfin pour la suite!** **J'ai décidée que je posterai toutes les deux semaines, c'est long mais ça me laisse le temps de trouver l'inspiration, les cours ont repris et je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire donc ça me paraît être une bonne idée!** **Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec la suite, rendez-vous au dimanche 4 février!**

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Régina avait terminé de faire la visite et d'expliquer à Emma le fonctionnement des bureaux, ainsi que le mode de rangement des choses. La blonde se moquait intérieurement de Régina, elle était très maniaque et ne supportait pas une seule petite amicroche, Emma allait devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts! Il ne manquait plus qu'un seul détail :

-Oh mademoiselle Swan un dernier détail, il va falloir porter l'uniforme, annonça Régina impatiente intérieurement de voir Emma en uniforme. La brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point Emma serait magnifique dans un de ces uniforme qui mettrait parfaitement ses formes en valeur.

-C'est une plaisenterie j'éspère!?

-Non, je ne plaisante presque jamais et en ce qui me concerne en dehors du cadre du travail alors non, ce n'est pas une plaisenterie!

-Attendez mais je vais resselbler à rien dans un de ces trucs, répliqua la blonde toujours avec sa manière bien à elle de réagir qui avait le don d'amuser la mairaisse.

-Vous voulez le job...oui ou non, répondit Regina du tac au tac d'une voix défilleuse et tout à coup qui commençait à sonner aguicheuse.

La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer tout en souriant, prenant fermement l'uniforme que lui tendait Régina qui lui adressa un sourire sarcastique, histoire de dire qu'elle avait gragne ce « défi caché ». Ce n'est que deux minutes plus tard qu'Emma sortit des toilettes qu'elle avait emprunter pour se changer. Elle affichait un regard de gêné, car c'était le cas, elle avait honte dans cette tenue! Même si sa supérieure semblait pensée tout le contraire…

-Jvous l'avais dit j'ai l'air ridicule, annonça Emma en cherchant Régina du regard.

Une fois la jeune femme trouvée, elle constatait que cette dernière semblait l'observer depuis longtemps.Régina était visiblement dans ses pensé avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et semblait rêver, elle regardait Emma avec une certaine leur dans ses yeux, lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue dans son regard qui avait le don de la faire mairaisse mit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

-Vous avez l'air..d'un Shérif voilà tout, repondit simplement Régina, se raclant légèrement la avec une attitude étrangement déconcertante.

Graham qui jusque la n'avait rien dit, rejoignit Emma et Régina, les obligeants à lacher leurs regards soutenus pour déclarer qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il fallait former Emma.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma avait terminé sa formation. Elle réussissait presque tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et Graham commençait à se poser des questions surtout quand cette dernière affirmait qu'elle n'avait jamais fait aucun métier de ce genre avant, pourtant presque personne n'avait jamais réussi du premier coup. Emma pensait que c'était parce que c'était une femme qu'il disait ça, oui ça devait être ça, la jeune femme refusait d'admettre quelque était douée ou quoi que ce soit.

Les entraînements intensifs physiques touchaient a leur fin et il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses : se servir d'une arme à feu -aka le moment le plus croustillant de toute cette masquarade-.

Graham emmena Emma dans une grande salle spécialement conçue pour s'entraîner.

Storybrooke avait beau être une petite ville, il fallait admettre qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

À voir les marques de balles dans le mur, on pouvait consatater que cette salle avait beaucoup servie, il y avait des cartouches qui jonchaient le sol, et quelques casques usagés pour se protéger des bruits de balles.

-Pas trop impressionnée, demanda le jeune homme, brisant enfin ce silence pesant.

-Non, répondit simplement Emma.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas on va y aller en douceur.

Vous vous êtes déjà servie d'une arme à feu?

-Oui mais c'était dans des circonstances nettement moins amicales, et je n'ai pas tiré je m'en quiq servie pour assomer, avaoua Emma, légèrement gênée face à cette confession qui avait pourtant fait beaucoup rire Graham.

-Bon, on va y aller en douceur. Mais je vous préviens vous devriez mettre un casque, ça explose les oreilles!

-C'est bon je ne suis pas en sucre non plus, répondit Emma du tac-au-tac, surprenant Graham.

Sur ce, elle prit une arme qui se trouvait derrière elle, tirant quelques secondes après avoir prit le balle papartit instantanément avec une telle force qu'elle traversa le mur. La jeune femme avait bien visé car la balle était passé à 3 cm du milieur de la cible.

-Pas mal Swan, dit Graham visiblement suppris.

-Je sais, répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Emma s'en était pas mal sortit. Elle n'avait jamais atteint le milieu de la cible mais elle en était jamais très loin.

Le lendemain c était le jour J :

Elle allait faire ses preuves devant Ré de retourner à l'hôtel, Emma décida de passer au bureau vite fait, histoire de voir par hasard si la mairaisse était dans les parages. Elle monta vite fait les escaliers mais personne n'était là à sa plus grande déception. Elle redescendit et trouva Graham sur le parking, adossé à sa voiture, la tête penchée sur une petite boite rouge recouverte de velours. Cela ressemblait fortement à une boite à bague de fiançailles. Il semblait pensif et cela intriguait Emma. Et si il allait demander Régina en mariage?Sans réfléchir, la blonde avança vers lui et fit semblant de trébucher, provoquant leur chute. La boîte était elle aussi tombée par terre, exactement ce qu'elle voulait

-Oh je m'excuse je ne vouq avait pas vu! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère! Encore désolée je n'...oh mais vouq allez vous marier?

Emma fit semblant de voir la boîte pour la première fois et la saisi, affichant une fausse expression de surprise.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si elle dira oui, répondit Graham en se redressant

-Haa c est une fille alors! Laissez moi deviner, Emma fit exprès de faire une pause, histoire de faire croire qu'elle réfléchissait. Régina?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que c'est elle!?

-Oh heu...comme ça! Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble alors je me suis dit que...

-Vous êtes très observatrice ma parole! Vous savez quoi, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question!

-Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que j'y réponde? Jalouse, plaisanta le jeune homme avec un regard défieur.

-Quoi? Non, c'est ridicule!

-Je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'avec mon charme c'est normal de succomber..

Graham affichait une expression angélique qui avait le don d'énerver Emma. Cette dernière lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule qui provoqua un fou rire de la part du jeune ès ça, il lui avait dit de lui souhaiter bonne chance et il était partit.L'idée de le suivre la rongeait de l'intérieur, mais ce ne serai qu'une réaction anfantine de plus de sa part et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas pu résister, il fallait qu'elle sache!Emma fonça rapidement dans sa voiture, elle avait cherché pendant très longtemps mais n'avait rien trouvé, elle avait échoué.Il allait falloir qu'elle attende le lendemain pour voir si Régina avait une alliance.

* * *

De son côté, Graham allait bel et bien demander Régina en mariage, Emma avait vu juste, c'est pourquoi il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puissa pas le retrouver. Il s'était arrêté dans une impasse, et avait attendu qu'elle passe, il savait qu'elle était du genre curieuse. Ensuite il était répartit dans le sens opposé puis il était chez Régina, depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, il avait décoré tout l'intérieur de pétales de rose, avec une belle table avec les bougies en commençait à s'impatienter et la cire des bougies coulaient sur la table, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait?C est en claquant la porte de sa voiture que Régina marchait vers sa maison, énervée et fatiguée de cette journée de travail. Cette insupportable Mary Marguaret Blanchart avait encore râlée au sujet des arrêtés de la ville, pour qui elle se prenait, ce n'était pas elle la mairaisse! Elle en était sûre, une fois rentrée elle allait se regarder un bon film puis s'endormir juste après, elle avait besoin de se détendre. Dans l'allée qui menait à sa maison, elle apperçue de la lumière qui provenait sans doute de la salle à manger. _"Ne me dites pas que Graham est la"_ chuchota qa conscience. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Seulement elle et lui avait les clefs de maison, cela ne pouvait être que lui. La brune allait devoir le chasser, elle voulait être tranquille ce soir, il allait râler et elle ne voulait aucune confrontation mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle soupira en ouvrant la porte, anticipant la future discution dans sa tête.

Elle déposa son sac à main dans l'entrée, constatant qu'il y avait des pétales par terre. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où la lumière se trouvait.À l'entente des claquements de talons sur le sol, Graham se mit à sourire bêtement, il ne voyait pas sa tête mais il pouvait l'imaginer, il était fou de Régina. Quand cette dernière entra dans la pièce, il se leva, lui indiquant de prendre place en face de lui. La tête de Régina se décomposait.

-Grhama. Qu'es ce que c'est que sa? Demanda Régina, visiblement énervée, divulgatant chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer avec lanteur.

-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

-Réponds à ma question, ordonna la jeune femme avec autorité.

Graham ne se laissa pas décourager et s'agenouilla devant Régina, " _Et merde, pensa-t-elle",_ dévoilant une petite boite rouge de velours, laissant entrevoir une bague, très simple mais très jolie, il n'y avait pas trop de diamants mais elle n'en manquait pas non plus.

-Régina, on se connait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et j'aimerais qu'on officialise notre relation, réellement cette fois ci, parce que je le sais et je l'ai su depuis le premier jour, c'est avec toi que j'aimerais finir ma vie, viellir à tes côtés, fonder une famille et avoir la chance de me réveiller tous les jours près de toi, de...

-Attends une seconde...Tu fais quoi la, répliqua Régina qui savait tout a fait ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Regina Mills me ferais tu l'honneur de m'épouser?

Régina ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait, silencieuse. Elle appréciait beaucoup Graham, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir que cette relation prenne cette tournure, elle ne savait même plus si elle l'aimait.

-Réponds s'il te plait, je me sens ridicule, avoua le jeune homme, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Toujours rien. Cette fois ci il se leva et observa Régina de toute qa hauteur.

-Tu...tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça?

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai juste...excuse moi j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, je te demande pardon, mentit la brune en lui prenant la main. Mais je t'aime et c'est oui, je veux t'épouser.

-Tu es sûre? Je vais être honnête avec toi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes plus depuis que...

-Depuis que quoi?

-Laisse tomber.

Le visage de Graham se crispait de tristesse et Régina s'avança vers lui pour lui donner un baiser rapide.

-Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça? C'est avec toi que j'aimerais finir ma vie, mentit de plus belle Régina.

Sur ce, Graham l'embrassa fougueusement, rien à voir avec le baiser de tout à l'heure, il n'y avait plus rien de tendre mais la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cette dernière se laissa faire, n'étant pas tellement sûre de ce qu'elle jeune homme l'entraîna sur le canapé, baladant ses mains sur la brune. Ils s'allongèrent confortablement dans le canapé, Graham était allongé sur Régina qui n'avait toujours pas dit qu'elle n'étais pas sûre que c'était ce don elle avait envie en ce moment.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, demanda Graham de plus belle.

-Tu ne m'a jamais demandé ma permission avant! Pourquoi le faire maintenant?

-Je te sens distante c'est normal que je demande.

Après ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il savait que quelque chose clochait mais il avait l'autorisation, et il en avait trop envie pour résister plus longtemps.

* * *

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Pourquoi Régina laisse croire à Graham qu'elle l'aime?** **Ps: j'ai un énorme soucis de mise en page, désolée si c'est bizarre, j'essaye de régler ça mais j'y arrive pas!**


	4. Une pause?

**Hey, juste pour demander si je devrais arrêter, j'écris plus dans l'obligation que d'insipration je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je mette du temps à poster et d'avoir plus d'inspiration que de poster tout de suite pour ne pas vous faire attendre je sais pas...qu'est ce que vous en pensez? En plus je me suis totalement ratée, il manque un bout de ce que je voulais mettre dans le dernier chapitre et ça commence à partir en steak même si c'est rattrapable! Entre temps j'ai eu d'autres idées pour une autre histoire et donc plus trop d'inspi pour celle la, je sais pas quoi faire! Je ne peux pas vous lâcher comme ça non plus! Bref dites moi en commentaire, vos conseils m'aideront peut être !!**


	5. I'm back !

Bonjour !

Comme le titre l'indique je suis de retour, du moins je décide de continuer cette fanfic! Merci d'avoir commenté ça m'a aidé à me décider, j'espere pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Sinon rien à voir mais j'ai eu entre temps d'autres idées de fanfics, toujours du swanqueen mais ce serai beaucoup plus sérieux car je pense en faire un jour un livre (oui carrément xD) mais j'en suis fière et je pene que ce serai suceptible de plaire! Si vous aimez tout ce qui est science-fiction/post-apocalyptique vous serez sans doute suceptible d'être intéréssées/és ! Je n'en dis pas plus sur cette mystérieuse fanfic à venir, dès que j'ai du temps je posterai un premier chapitre pour voir ce que vous en pensez !

Je tiens à préciser que ça n'empiétera en aucun cas sur la publication de cette fanfiction!

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, à très bientôt !


End file.
